


Cambiando La Historia

by KalK



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: En el universo Smallville. Que pasa cuando un detalle, cambia la vida de una persona. Bueno eso es lo que pasa aquí desde Recruit





	Cambiando La Historia

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos, pase y lean. Espero sus comentarios

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics & Warner Bros

Superman creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

* * *

En la casa de la fraternidad Alpha Alpha Alfa, se a hecho tarde desde que Clark llego allí con Geoff. En estos momentos el chico de acero, se encuentra en la habitación de la fraternidad. En la cama, las dos chicas que lo trajeron se encontraban a cada lado y dormidas. Habían quedado cansadas, después de lo que hicieron con Clark en las ultimas horas. Kent con una gran sonrisa, recordaba las palabras que Geoff le dijo antes de llegar a la casa

* * *

Flash Back. Estadio Met-U, Clark se encontraba fascinado con todo esto. Le estaba empezando a gustar este nueva vida, para el próximo año

Wow. Esto es increíble. - Clark le dice al deportista

Geoff le sonríe - Amigo, no han visto nada todavía. - Clark se le queda viendo y a las cheerleaders

* * *

Clark y Geoff llegan a la casa de la fraternidad Alpha Alpha Alpha. Día. La casa está decorada para la llegada de Clark con pancartas. Todas las chicas corren hacia la puerta con entusiasmo mientras entran Clark y Geoff.

La chicas saludan muy alegres - Hola, Clark! - Clark sonríe.

Las Tri-Alphas son grandes fans del footballs. - Geoff le dice a Clark

¿Sí? - pronuncia Clark incrédulo. Una joven muy atractiva le habla a Clark con coquetería.

Por lo tanto, hemos hecho un poco de trabajo detectivesco y nos enteramos de que su sabor favorito es el chocolate. Así que te hicimos una torta. - Ella toma a Clark de la mano y lo lleva a una mesa donde hay una gran torta de chocolate que se parece a un campo de fútbol completo con cobertura verde del césped, glaseado blanco para las líneas del patio, y dos postes de la meta de plástico en cada extremo. También hay un balón de fútbol blanco de tamaño natural, sentado en la parte superior de la torta con la palabra "Bulldogs!" en ella. A lo largo del lado de la torta. Dice "Te queremos Clark!"

Oh, no tenían que pasar por todo este trabajo. - les dice Clark un poco apenado

Aremos cualquier cosa, que podamos hacer. Para ayudarte a que te comprometes a Met-U. Clark. - Su tono sugerente habla de algo distinto de la torta de chocolate, y Clark la mira inquisitivamente.

¿Qué tal una visita por la casa? - le pregunta la chica, que esta como líder

Uh ... seguro. - Antes que Clark, termine incluso de contestar, la chica ya le ha tomado la mano otra vez y se lo lleva por las escaleras. Otra chica los sigue.

Adelante, C.K. Tome su tiempo. - Clark mira a Geoff con preocupación, al darse cuenta de que Geoff lo va a dejar solo.

Geoff sonriendo - te veré de nuevo en el dormitorio. - Las chicas siguen tirando a Clark por las escaleras. En el segundo piso, entran en una habitación. La primera chica cierra la puerta.

¿Son compañeros de cuarto? - les pregunta

La chica le dice - Um ... no. Mi compañero de cuarto está en camino para visitar a Coop en el hospital. Él es su novio.

Oh. - le responde. La segunda chica está de pie cerca al lado de Clark, tocándole el brazo.

La segunda chica le habla - Clark. Por lo que sabemos, no sólo tienes un brazo increíble... también tienes buenas manos.

Las chicas se empezaron acercar, la primera de ellas a punto de besar el cuello de Clark. Él se aleja de ellas con inquietud.

¿En serio? Alguien les dijo eso de mí? - pregunto Clark

La primera chica se le vuelve acercar - Clark... - Ella pone sus manos alrededor del cuello de Clark y trata de darle un beso en los labios. Se aleja con rapidez y se da cuenta de la ventana.

Um, tienes una gran vista de esta ventana. - le dice Clark, tratando de cambiar de tema, pero parece que no resulta

Sí, si te gustan las paredes de ladrillo. - le dice y empuja a Clark sobre la cama.

La primera chica le dice - te voy a enseñar una mejor vista. - Ambas chicas desabotonan sus camisetas.

Aún más incómodo - Me refería a la hiedra.

Las dos chicas se ríen y se inclinan hacia Clark. Se detienen cuando oyen un sonido detrás de ellos viene del armario.

¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto la primera chica. Clark usa su visión de rayos X en la puerta del armario y ve que to esta normal.

Déjenme ir a revisar - Clark se levanta y camina hacia la puerta del armario. Lo abre, de espaldas a las dos chicas, por lo que no pueden ver el interior. Clark había aprovechado el ruido para tener algo de tiempo, para inventarle a las chicas. Pasan los segundos, no se le ocurre nada. Clark cierra la puerta y se da la vuelta, para encontrar a las dos chicas desnudas dentro de la cama.

Uh...algunos suéteres cayeron...al suelo. - Se aclara la garganta. - Um, ¿podrían, podrían conseguir algo de beber?

La primera chica sonríe - Ah, sí, claro. - Se levanta de la cama sin pudor, se acerca a Clark y lo roza. Del Armario saca una botella de vidrio con un liquido rojo oscuro. Cierra la puerta del armario y vuelve a tomar a Clark de la mano, llevándolo con ella a la cama. Lo sienta, la segunda chica le quita la casaca y le abre la camisa con fuerza. tirando los botones por el aire y casi golpeando a la primera. Clark se encontraba nervioso, no sabía como iba a salir de esta. Mientras que se encontraba en sus pensamientos, casi lo habían desnudado. Solo quedaba de su ropa sus boxers azules

Se encontraba confundido y se le ocurrió algo - que les parece si comemos.

No cariño, eso va hacer para el final - le dijo la segunda chica, besando sus los hombros desnudos. La primera chica lo empujo más adentro de la cama y ella también se metió, luego cubriéndose hasta la cadera con las cobijas. Se miraron con Clark

Sabemos lo que te pasa. Clark - el las mira a las dos

De que hablan - le pregunta

La segunda chica le dice - estas de duelo, por la perdida de tu esposa

Supimos que la asesinaron - le dijo con una mirada sincera la primera chica

Hace un mes, verdad - pregunta la otra chica. Clark asintió, se impresiono que supieran eso y se puso triste. La primera chica se dio cuenta que estaba mal, abrió la botella y se la paso

Bebe, esto no va salir de aquí - Clark estaba durando. Hasta que un momento de debilidad, tomo la botella se la acerco a la boca y bebió, luego que tomo un trago les paso a una de ella la botella para que lo acompañaran. Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta sus ojos se pusieron rojos, haciendo que Kal volviera

* * *

 

Varios minutos después, cerca de una hora en realidad. Geoff se acerca al dormitorio y se escuchaban las risas de Clark y las dos chicas riendo. Abrió la puerta un poco, para observar lo ocurrido y vio a Clark haciendo el amor con cada una de ellas. Geoff sonrió y cerro la puerta. Camino por el pasillo y pensó "Ya es uno de los nuestros"

Desde el pasillo se escuchaba la voz de la primera chica, muy sugestivamente - Clark, ¿quieres un poco más de esto?

Clark muy alegro le respondió - Yo...diablos si...

* * *

 

**Continuara...**

* * *

 

Esta historia la publique en otra cuenta y esta es una escena elimina, que no agregue la vez anterior. A ver que les parece

**Escena Eliminada**

Geoff ríe, ante lo que sucede en la habitación. Se queda con la boca abierta, cuando ve tres rubias subiendo la escalera que se acercan a la habitación. Lo saludad y entran donde esta Clark, con las otras chicas.

Desde el interior, se escucha a la de chaleco rosa y le acaricia la mejilla al joven Kent - Invitamos a unas amigas, espero que no te moleste -  el joven rubio, se a quedado escuchando lo que pasa desde afuera

Se escucha una carcajada de Clark - entre más mejor, soy materia dispuesta - le responde

Eres un gran pedazo de carne y muy travieso - le dice la de blusa celeste - Geoff abrió la puerta y desde allí estuvo grabando con su celular, mientras que Clark tiene relaciones sexuales con las chicas

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por venir


End file.
